LINK
by Hana Okita
Summary: A new game was released in the summer break. Turns out it was a RPG game, allowing people to enter the game and doing some cool stuff that was never allowed in reality, like sword-fighting, blowing up places and the sort. But what if the game trapped everyone inside? High school student Len soon falls for Miku, but can he protect her?
1. Prolouge

**When I looked back at my story I realized that I'm talking too much about useless stuff so I decided to chunk it all in one go. Otherwise it'll take me so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

"Did you hear about the new game?"

"Yeah, it's so awesome!"

"I heard that the game is going to be released in the summer holidays!"

"What was the name again?"

"Vocal… Vocal something."

Miku covered her ears and looked at the two fiercely. "Tone it down, will you?"

Gumi and Rin patted Miku's shoulder. "Chill, cool dude."

Miku slapped their hands in pure disgust. "I'm not a dude!"

"Okay students, take your seats and settle down." Mr. Kiyoteru said and slapped his book on the table.

Gumi rushed to the seat behind Miku and Rin ran to her own seat. (Which were two rows in front of Miku)

"Hey, Miku." Gumi whispered and Miku whipped her head back.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"You want to play the new game together? It'll be fun!" Gumi cupped her chin with her hands and stared off dreamily.

"Three friends playing a game together…." Miku sighed and turned back.

"I'll consider."

Gumi tapped Miku's shoulder lightly. "Do you know that Rin said yes? I'm a yes, too. If you don't want to play…" Gumi sighed.

"We'll have to play without you, then." Gumi grinned as she felt Miku shiver.

"Okay, okay…" Miku muttered. "Don't leave me out in anything."

Gumi grinned and took her hand off Miku's shoulder. "Good."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Hey, Len." Kaito patted Len's shoulder.

"What?" Len stuffed a few books into his bag. (Note: School's over)

"You want to play the new game together?" Kaito gestured to Gakupo and Mikuo. "They're playing too."

"Oh. Sure." Len slung his bag over his shoulder.

"How did you even know what game Kaito is talking about? I mean, he didn't even say it or anything." Gakupo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Mimorin told me." Len pointed at the said girl, who waved at the four.

"I suppose you asked her what is this ruckus about, right?" Mikuo clutched his bottle.

"Uhh…" Len scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

_~Unwanted Flashback~_

"There's a new game!"

"Did you hear about the new game?"

"A new game is about to be released in the summer break!"

Len walked over to Mimorin who was fiddling around with her hairclip.

"Mimorin, what's this ruckus about?"

"Oh." Mimorin stopped fiddling with her hairclip and smiled up at him. "It's a new game that's about to be released this summer break! I don't know the details, but I know it's a very fun game! It's cool, too! And-"

"Okay students, take your seats and settle down."

Len hurried back to his seat thankfully. "Saved by Mr. Kiyoteru."

_~Back to reality~_

"There's still…" Rin counted her fingers. "Two weeks left."

"Oh." Miku said, lying down on her table lazily.

"Aren't you excited, Miku?" Gumi asked, hopping around.

"Uh…" Miku played with a strand of her hair. "Yeah."

_~2 weeks later in summer break~_

"Hot…" Miku muttered, fanning herself lazily.

"Agreed…" Gumi muttered, fanning herself with her hands.

"Why did they release it in the afternoon? Idiots…" Rin muttered, tugging a strand of Gumi's hair.

"Ugh…" Miku stopped fanning herself. "Ice cream…"

"Good idea!" Rin exclaimed. "Miku, you go get the ice cream while Gumi and I continue lining up for this!"

"I want Vanilla." Gumi said lazily, stroking her cheek.

"I want banana!" Rin squealed.

"Okay…" Miku muttered and dragged herself away slowly.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Len, you want some ice cream?" Kaito asked.

"Sure. I'll go and buy it." Len said, walking away.

"One vanilla, one banana and one chocolate chip." Miku said, handing the cashier the money.

"Here you go!" The cashier handed Miku her ice creams and Miku clutched it all. (Wow that's good Miku.)

"One banana and one strawberry." Len said lazily.

"Banana? A customer just ordered that just now." The cashier (Or should we say Teto) chirped.

"Oh. Guess it's popular." Len replied in the same lazy tone and handed her the money.

_~Back in the game store~_

"Aisu! Aisu! Aisu! Aisu!" Gumi and Rin chanted when they saw Miku dragging herself to them.

"There you go." Miku said, handing them their ice creams.

"Ya-" They were interrupted by a series of bells ringing.

"The game is released!" A man called from his megaphone.

"Yay." Miku muttered, squeezing through the crowds and grabbing a disk for herself.

"Finally!" Gumi shouted in a corner. "I get the game!"

"We can go home now!" Rin slapped Gumi's hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Hurry, Len." Kaito tossed Len a disk.

"Oh." Len caught it and stared at it. "Thanks."

"Now we can start playing it!" Kaito and Rin said at the exact moment.

"Kaito?" Rin shouted, pointing at him.

"RIN?" Kaito shouted, pointing back.

"Hey." Miku drawled and stared at all of them.

"Want to play the game together?" Kaito asked with a toothy grin.

"Should we?" Gumi and Miku looked at each other.

"…Nah." They said, walking away.

"You got rejected. Poor Kaito." Len said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up."

**Uh yeah. I did it in a chapter! *****fist pump* The game is going to start in the next chapter! **

**And, in case you don't know, Mimorin is my OC. She's not a Vocaloid. Eheheheh…**

**By the way, do you guys prefer IAxRei or IAxYuuma? I want to make a one-shot for IA, so yeah... **

**To the two great reviewers (Ally Fitx and nekopyon): **

**Here's your cookie! *Throws***


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

**Hello! Before you read this, I recommend you read the 1****st**** chapter first, (Psst, it was rewritten!) because it wasn't posted properly. So I decided to write this, thinking it'll help.**

**Note: The three are in Miku's house, as they want to avoid the boys.**

"The package sure is big…" Rin muttered and knocked on the cover lightly.

"I guess there are some complicated mumbo-jumbo inside…" Gumi rattled the box beside her ear.

"Something's bound to break if you keep doing that." Miku mumbled and opened the box.

"Wait, Miku! Best friends are supposed to do everything together!" Rin and Gumi said in unison.

"I knew it you'll fall for it." Miku said with a giggle.

"I wanted to see what's inside anyways." Gumi pouted and opened hers.

"Ooh… There _really _is complicated mumbo-jumbo inside!" Rin exclaimed as she peeked inside the box.

"Look at this chain! It's so awesome!" Gumi squealed as she took out a chain-like thing.

"I don't think it's a chain…" Miku looked at hers and took out another object.

"Look at this one! It's more awesome!" Rin took out a wire and a tiny box (a box?).

"I guess we're supposed to connect this wire and box together…" Gumi stared at her own set.

"Then what is the chain for?" Miku turned the chain around.

"Wow! There's even a mini glasses! Look at this cool thing!" Gumi shouted.

"Reading the instructions will solve everything!" Rin exclaimed and raised a certain manual.

"Good idea." Miku nodded and opened the manual.

_Good day to all of you players!_

"Players?" Gumi muttered. "Players? That means this is a game for men that plays with girls?"

"Of course not!" Rin giggled.

_You must be confused on what all these stuff are about. This manual shall solve all of your problems!_

_For starters, the chain you're seeing is called a Chain Link. You're supposed to wear it on your neck! Secondly, the wire is just a wire. You have two wires in total, one to connect to the box, which contains the software for the game and is called a LINKER, and the other one is to connect to your Chain Link._

_After you finished connecting everything together, you have to wear the glasses-which is called a Pop-gear- and go to sleep. Before you sleep, take out the third wire-which is colored blue-and plug the box into a power socket to allow it to charge. When you wake up the next morning, you'll only have to press a button on the side of the Chain Link and you can enter the game._

_Of course, you can eat some breakfast or something before you start the game. But, do not take the Chain Link out in the progress! You'll have to wear it until you start the game. Don't worry-It's waterproof. If you take out your Chain Link, you'll have to wait another night again. Good Luck!_

"So that's how it works…" Miku muttered while rubbing her chin.

"Let's go eat some cookies and check on the boys before we start!" Rin suggested and stretched like a cat.

"Good idea! I don't even feel like sleeping after all. It's so hot!" Gumi said, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Let's see if the boys mess up." Miku grinned and Rin putted away all of their things.

"Let's go!" Gumi said and ran downstairs.

(In the house of Len)

"I recommend that we read the manual first before doing anything stupid." Piko said and took out a manual.

"Good idea." Mikuo agreed and opened his box after Piko.

"I think only Kaito'll do something stupid." Len said, pointing at Kaito who protested by hitting Len's arm.

The boys opened the manual and started reading.

"They called us players! How cool!" Kaito cried and Gakupo slapped his knee.

{After 5 minutes}

"Hi guys!" Rin called as she threw the door open.

"Oh. I see you guys bought the game too." Gumi said as she poked her head from the door.

"Not wishing to play the game with these boys…" Miku muttered as she too poked her head from the door.

"Aw…. Don't be so cold! Let's play it together since you're here already!" Kaito invited.

"No." Rin rejected coldly. "We left our things there, you know."

"Meanie." Kaito pouted in a childish way.

"Going back for cookies." Miku walked downstairs.

"Agreed! Miku's cookies are the best!" Gumi cried and ran downstairs after Miku.

"As you see…" Rin looked at the door for a while. "I don't wish to play the game alone."

She walked away from the boys. "Bye guys!" She said before slamming the door close again.

"You got rejected, Kaito." Mikuo teased and Piko nodded slowly.

"Again." Len laughed.

**Meh. I guess they didn't play the game… DON'T WORRY! I guarantee you that they WILL be playing the game in chapter 3! We'll just have to wait, won't we? **

**Oh I'm so mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I last updated on the 28****th**** of September. I think that's quite long. Sorry about that.**

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.

After a nice meal of cookies and hot milk, the girls decided to start with the game.

"Should we wait longer?" Rin asked. "Maybe we should watch movies."

"It's only 8 o' clock." Gumi stated. "Maybe we should."

"Why can't we come back and watch movies after we logged out from the game?" Miku asked.

Rin grabbed her shoulders. "Miku! If something happens like Sword Art Online, we are so dead! Then we can't come back anymore!"

"Are you sure those stuff will happen?" Miku raised an eyebrow.

"You'll never know." Gumi said in a creepy voice and Miku shuddered.

"Okay!" Miku pulled away from Rin's grasp. "Let's watch Care Bears!"

"Care Bears?" Rin and Gumi pondered over that thought. "Okay." They finally agreed.

They switched on the TV and Miku placed a Care Bears CD into the DVD player.

_Care Bear Countdown, 4, 3, 2, 1__  
__Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky?__  
__Moving fast and bright as a firefly__  
__Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce__  
__who's gonna be there when it really counts?_

"This is pretty childish if you ask me," Miku muttered and stared at the screen.

"I think they're cute!" Rin smiled goofily at the screen and Gumi nodded in agreement.

"She's right," Gumi said and they watched Care Bears together.

_-10 o' clock-_

The trio watched different shows for two hours until Miku realized the time.

"It's 9 o' clock," She said, and they looked at the clock together.

The telephone rang.

The three looked at the telephone and Miku went to answer it.

"Hatsune household." She said. "What do you want? Who are you looking for?"

"Miku…" Mikuo's voice sounded in the telephone. "What are you doing?"

"Mikuo?" Miku softened her tone. "We're watching…" She turned to stare at the television screen.

"Adventure Time."

"Oh…" Mikuo muttered quietly. "You're still watching that?"

"Adventure Time! Come on join your friends, we're going to a distant land…" Gumi and Rin sang (well it accounts to shouting).

"See?" Miku heard her brother's friends laughing in the background.

"You're still watching Adventure Time?" Len's voice sounded from the telephone. "I…"

"Len!" Miku heard her brother's voice again. "Sorry."

"I just want to ask whether you're going to sleep?"

Miku nodded, even though she knew Mikuo couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Great! We're going to sleep soon, so… Night!" Her brother hung up and Miku was greeted by the beeping of the phone.

"Mikuo and the gang are going to sleep. You guys want to sleep?" Miku turned to her friends.

"Uh…" They looked at each other. "After this episode?"

Miku looked at the television screen. Gumi and Rin were watching the 'Henchman' episode.

"That episode's old. Watch it next time." Miku said, turning of the television.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gumi and Rin pounced on Miku.

-The next day-

"You know what, Miku?" Rin asked as she watched Miku stir her cup of milk.

"What?"

"Me and Rin thought about it," Gumi started.

"We want a henchman!" They said together.

"Why?" Miku glared at the two. "Are you going to bully him or her like Marceline?" 

"…Nah." Her friends waved their hands at Miku. "That's bad! We just want to order our henchman around."

"That's bad too." Miku muttered.

"Let's play the game!" Rin cried after the trio finished their breakfast.

"Okay…" Gumi pulled her friends down to the sofa.

"Let's start together, okay?" Miku said as she felt her friends nod in excitement.

"One…"

"Two…" Miku closed her eyes.

"Three!" They hit the button on the Chain Link.

Miku opened her eyes and found herself in a pitch-black room with those cyber box thingies floating around.

A blue box floated to Miku and popped open. A floating keyboard came out.

**INSERT NAME:**

Miku tapped her chin, deciding her user name. At last, she decided and typed it.

**Mikune**

The keyboard went back into the blue cyber box and it floated away.

**Welcome to LINK!**

The room faded to white and thousands of unknown object rushed to Miku. A warm (WTF?) light surrounded the girl and light blinded her vision, making Miku shut her eyes.

A beep sounded in her ears and Miku opened her eyes. She was sitting on a stone floor.

She looked up and saw her username beside a green bar. Under her name was her Level.

"Miku!" Rin and Gumi looked down at their friend. Rin's username was 'Rinny' while Gumi's was 'Megumi'.

"Megumi…" Miku frowned. "I thought your mother called you that."

Gumi (Or Megumi) nodded smugly. "Yeah! So clever Gumi decided to use that name!"

"How about you, Miku? Why did you name yourself Mikune?" Rin (Or Rinny) asked while helping Miku up.

"I took the '-ne' from 'Hatsune'. Simple." Miku brushed her skirt.

"Cool…" Gumi muttered and Rin pointed to a nearby greens.

"Let's go there and kill some things!" Rin cheered, tugging on her friend's arms. "It'll be fun~"

"Okai!" Gumi agreed and together they pulled their friend to the greens.

"Do I kill it like this…?" Gumi muttered as she chopped the green slime with her sword.

"Ooh a sword…" Rin mused and traced her gloved hand across the sword in awe.

"Stop it, you two." Miku mumbled and chopped another slime.

"Should we log out?" Rin suggested as she looked at her two friends.

"Agreed." Miku said and opened her menu bar by tapping a tiny button.

"…Where's the Log out button?" Rin muttered and Gumi stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wut?" Gumi muttered and stopped chopping the slimes. Rin and Gumi immediately looked at Miku.

"It's gone…" Miku whispered. Gumi gasped and opened hers hastily.

"Ohmicarrots!" She spluttered. "Sword Art Online is back! And we are unfortunately trapped in this!"

"I prefer Accel World…" Rin muttered as she tried to search for the Log out button.

"Then we'll have burst points. And if we run out of those we can't download the game anymore." Miku stated and sat down on the grass.

"At least we won't die! It's just a game!" Rin whined.

**PLEASE PROCEED TO GATHERING FLOOR, GF.**

"Wait whaa?" Gumi cried and pointed to the floating words.

"Did you see that?" Miku and Rin nodded.

"Where's GF anyways?" Rin grumbled and opened the map.

"We're in Town Level 1. And that is, 5m away." Miku said and traced a red path with her finger.

"So troublesome…" Gumi whined and fiddled with her **Items **area. "Where is those teleport thingies?"

"Just go! Don't you want the answers, Gumi?" Rin asked excitedly (for no reason) as she pulled Miku up.

"Fine." They started running to GF.

-GF-

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Why can't we log out?"

"Are we going to die here?"

"Where is the creator?"

Rin stuffed her fingers into her ears. "Can't they shut up? The creator is coming soon…"

"Oh, look! The scene is changing!" Miku exclaimed as the forests and pillars faded into cyber thingies.

"Is this a game show?" Gumi asked as a gigantic TV appeared and a rostrum just a little smaller than the TV popped up from nowhere too.

A gigantic person wearing a hood emerged from the ground just like that and went to the rostrum.

"It's just like the freshman orientation." Rin whispered and Miku nodded in agreement.

"Hello, fellow gamers," The hooded person began. "I believe that you have noticed that the Log out button is gone."

The gamers whispered among themselves and some beside Miku nodded.

"I'm PRINT, creator of this game." PRINT said in a booming voice. "And it was I who deleted *ahem* I mean, temporarily removed the Log out button."

"Why?" Some people cried out in anger.

"Nah, you won't die or something," PRINT waved a gloved hand casually. "You'll just be sent to the Under World created personally by me."

PRINT looked around the area. "When you go to the Under World, your status will be 'DEAD' and you'll just have to fight some more bosses to get out from there. Trust me, it'll be fun there."

"What is this madman talking about?" Gumi muttered and Rin shrugged.

"Do you see the box above your name? That's the HP box." PRINT explained. "And the tiny, tiny bars in there are HP bars."

Miku squinted her eyes at the HP box and saw the tiny bars too.

"There's ten of them," PRINT continued. "And when the HP bars reduce to five bars, they'll turn yellow. If it's left with three or lesser, it'll turn red. That means you might be dead soon."

PRINT put up his palm and a vial with a crystal cork levitated above his palm.

"This vial here," PRINT gestured to the vial. "Is called the healing vial. It heals you when your HP bars turn red. You'll have one each in your ITEMS area."

The vial faded away and PRINT placed his hands on the rostrum. "There're all kinds of monsters out there!" He bellowed.

"From Level one to Level one-hundred! And if you clear each level, you'll get a reward."

"And finally," PRINT opened his arms dramatically. "The only way to get out is finding the Boss room!"

A picture of a giant computer screen in a room appeared on the TV.

"This is TECHNO, the main software that controls the whole game!" PRINT exclaimed and several players gasped. "Find it, and with a click of the Log out button, this whole game will be shut down and you'll be logged out immediately!"

"Any questions?" Several hands shot up and PRINT randomly pointed at one. "You."

"Why can't you just ask someone to take the Chain Link off?" Someone asked and PRINT chuckled.

"You slept with your Chain Link on, didn't you?" He paused to chuckle a little bit. "And the Chain Link was connected to a box?"

The players continued whispering and some nodded.

"That box was the software for the game. It sent waves to your body and practically installed the software into your brain."

PRINT waved a hand. "Don't ask me how! It's a secret."

"Any more questions?" Rin's hand shot up and Miku gave her a 'WTF' face.

"Don't give me that WTF face." Rin whispered and shot Miku an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' face.

"That young miss over there," PRINT pointed to Rin, who coughed nervously.

"Do we get a henchman?" She asked and Miku choked with laughter.

"Err… no?" A giant drop of sweat emerged from PRINT's head as he coughed.

"That's all! Good luck!" He said, and the scene faded away, turning back to the normal GF.

Everyone was silent for a while until a random woman screamed. And then everyone started screaming or talking loudly.

"We're dead." Miku muttered.

**EPIC ENDING! XD Nah. Hope you guys will like this not-so-long chapter! **

**By the way… Who do you ship Mayu and Gumi with? Help this is not a poll help help help**

**Anyways, *cough cough* Review for… *takes out random juice* JUICE!**

**Do you want juice? **

**Readers: Yes!**

**DO YOU REALLY REALLY WANT JUICE? *raises carton of juice in front of readers' face***

**Readers: HELL YEA!**

**THEN REVIEW FOR JUICE! *raises juice***

**Readers: Okai! *starts reviewing***

**Like hell that's going to happen… Lulz.**

**-Hana  
**


End file.
